Gardening tools, and particularly rakes, come in a variety of constructions. Depending upon the job to be performed, a rake is usually constructed with strong rigid tines or highly flexible tines. Flexible tines are particularly desirable where the earthen debris to be raked lies over rough uneven surfaces.
Rakes in the prior art which attempt to provide a flexible means for raking over a rough uneven surface can be found in U.S. Pat. No. 1,100,323--Ovens and my U.S. Pat. No. 4,414,797--Archer. In these patents the actual raking surfaces of the tines are restricted by their rigid attachment to a bridge and their inability to operate independent of one another. These examples of prior art patents have tines which cannot be repositioned by the operator to be closer or further apart from one another. Additionally, the prior art does not show a way to construct a rake which may advantageously be sold unassembled as a kit. The advantages of such a kit is that it permits inexpensive manufacturing and marketing to the public.